I don't know
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: They say the good stories are rare to come about here on the site but a great story is well, odd. I don't exactly know what a great story is exactly but I guess that is why you have people who review. So I decided that for this story I am not going to tell you what this tail is about. It is up to you to find out and decide if it can be a legendary story. I don't know but you do.
1. Chapter 1

**Tail's view**  
My heart is beating so fast that no matter how hard I try to make it stop, it refuses. The forest is flying by me so fast, in all but a blur. I am running for my life with a ruby that if any mad man had, would destroy the world with. Technology has became my biggest enemy but yet I have to love it like my family and now it is going to end, as I fall into the pit with only my body. I just hope everybody remembers me, maybe one day I will be remembered.

 **Sonic view**  
The mission was simple, get the ruby and come to Mobius being a hero, but it never turned out that way, at least for me anyways. It was a mellow day when we got the call, Tails and I were relaxing on the beach near our house sun shining down its rays. Mobius had informed the two that a madman known as botnik was after a ruby that was located in a rural part of Mobius. The two had no clue of what this ruby or man was capable of, but they knew that it didn't sound good.  
"Sonic, what are we going to do?" Said Tails  
"We my good friend, are going to go and simply just bring the ruby to Mobius." Said Sonic  
"But Sonic we don't know anything about this whole mission, it's going to be a disaster!" Said Tails  
"No it won't, you have me buddy. If we just work together then nothing goes wrong." Said Sonic  
Tails shook his head in hesitation but surely he had agreed, oh how wrong I was about the mission.  
Tails and I had headed straight to where Mobius had said it was, which was in the middle of a giant forest. We headed there with precision and caution but we did not have to face no adversary, which was odd for both of us. It was when we first entered the temple was when I had an uneasy feeling that something was going to go wrong, but I put those feelings to the side. The Temple was as people in the past called beautiful but I feel it was more or less like an art museum I saw long ago. Tails had indeed like the art that was presented to him, almost too much.  
"Dude, look at this cool art." Said Tails  
"Remember Tails what we are here for, you can look at the art another time." Said Sonic  
"Fine, but did you here that noise?" Said Tails  
A screeching noise broke out into the temple and that was when I realized one thing, we were being followed by none other then the madman known as botnik. I did my best honestly, to get both of us out of there with the ruby but It never worked out that way. We both ran into random rooms in the temple, hoping one of them would have the infamous ruby but it was Tails who found it. The ruby looked gorgeous as it had an aqua color to it and was quite small indeed. As soon as I grabbed it the doctor busted down the door but soon knew that it was going to be a brawl. I didn't think that the doctor was that menacing by his shape and size but his intellect will surely say otherwise. He was wearing a mechanical suit that had missiles and other projectile weapons. I don't remember exactly how we managed to get past him but we did and both of us were gone. We were running as fast as we could but the man of mechanical steel simply caught up to us and this is where I had to make a tough decision, either give the ruby to this doctor and it can all be over or give it to tails. So I chose to throw it to Tails but while he had it in his hand he got hit with a missile and I never knew where he went. I in the meanwhile was dealing with this maniac who kept throwing Missiles after me but I used my wit and spin dash to counter those missiles and so I defeated him, many called me a hero but one thing bothered me, where was Tails and that ruby? I guess we will never know.


	2. The divine!

The injured Tails was lying on the ground of the pit he had fallen into, hoping that the pain would ease. The precious ruby was on his side, shining bright like the sun however Tails noticed that there was a pathway ahead of him. With all of his might he lifted himself up and soon felt a shot of pain go through his right leg, but he still continued to the path despite the pain. Miles Prower kept walking at a moderate pace hoping to find some kind of exit, but the path seemed to keep going straight. He soon started to notice the art he had saw earlier from the temple and began to wonder who exactly drew it, but those thought would soon disappear as Tails ran into a village. This village wasn't exactly as big as a city but it came very close to it, Tails was in joy as he knew that the people in the village could possibly help him get to Sonic. So He quickly ran to the center of the Village to find nobody there.

"Hello, anybody there?" Said Tails

Tails then kept looking around, in the saloon and in the little houses but nobody was there. He soon felt a paw touch his shoulder so he turned around to see a wolf with a giant scar on his right cheek just look at him with disdain. This wolf had fur that was as dark as night and the body type of a bear.

"How did you find us, young fox?" Said the mysterious Wolf

"What do you mean us, it is just you." Said Tails

The Fox suddenly saw many animals appeared out of thin air, their look of fury had sent a shiver down Tails back. He knew one thing for sure, he was not supposed to be where he was standing at the moment.

"Look guys I don't want to cause any harm, I am just lost and I am trying to get out of this labyrinth. Can you help me with directions?" Tails said cautiously but knew that he should have not said that about their " home".

"You dare insult us with such of a term as a labyrinth, this is our beautiful home that we cherish and we are protected from the evils of the outside world; Men take this damned fox into the purge room!" Said the black wolf.

In that instant Tails was knocked out by one of the men and so the purge began.

Tails woke up to see himself tied up to a stone table and a luminous moon shining into the room. He felt weak to his bones, wondering why all this pain and suffering had to happen to him. He soon noticed the same wolf but he was talking to a few other animals beside him. He just couldn't help but wonder what exactly they were discussing about.

"We should kill this fox, he insulted us and the divine." Said the black wolf

"Sir, might I suggest that this fox basically took one of the legendary divine rubies and brought it to us. All I am saying sir is that we should use him, then kill him." Said one of the other animals.

"That is not a bad idea, but I will let the divine choose his fate." Said the black wolf


	3. The Ruby Prophecy

The young fox was now observing the moon as it had shined so glamorously, Tails couldn't help but observe that the moon for a particular reason had been red. He was terrified on the inside thinking that it meant he was going to die but on the outside he played it off and looked calm. He now looked to the side to see that the observers of this purge had a face of concern, as if something horrible had happened. The red moon now went back to white and so he was set free by the black wolf and his gang.

"I should introduce myself, my name is Black the wolf. What is your name young fox?" Said Black.

"My name is Tails the fox." Said Tails as he shook Black's massive paw.

"Well Tails I would usually introduce the others to you but alas those characters are not important in this story, but I need you to help me and our people." Said Black.

"What is it that you need help with, exactly?" Said Tails.

"Well you see the moon that was red is symbolic. That moon had indicated that one of the many divine rubies has been found, there are four of them." Said Black

"You never asked answered my question?" Said Tails

"Well that's the thing, all I know that anybody who gets all of these rubies will truly rule the world." Said Black

Tails was now laying on a bed that he was provided by Black and his people. He was worried that he was never going to leave and help Sonic save Mobius from Eggman. Tails never knew that not only was Sonic concerned about him but there was another Mobian after the rubies, and he is a fox. But we all wonder how are Sonic, Eggman and the new adventurer involved in this search for the rubies, just keep reading!

 **Well guys this is the end of this chapter, can you guys keep reading and as always let me know what you guys think down below in the review section. Stay Frosty!**


	4. Sonic' conquest and Jojo's bounty

The blue blur had a difficult time coping with the loss of Tails. His mood seemed to fall into the side of darkness like the sun does with night. He wept for the very first time, one could not handle this kind of pain alone. He tries to tell his other friends about this aggravating feeling but he felt that they just don't understand. Now he lies on his bed, trying to fall asleep but his dreams keep haunting him, bringing the very loss of his two tailed friend back into reality. He kept babbling things such as why did he have to be the one left behind, but something came to mind. He remembered the times where they would over who came up with the name "Freedom Fighters" even though he knew Tails came up with the name. Or the times where the two would just coast through the land, man were those times beautiful. But like all things great a thought from those memories came, a thought about his laboratory. So as the blue hedgehog does best he ran straight into his lab to see if maybe he would find something of use, but all he found were Tails's gadgets. He had one intention though, to find Tails no matter what, so he took his gadgets that were in the lab and went to bed. Sonic woke up from his sleep in the late morning like a ghost had touched him, but he went forwards anyway.

"Don't worry buddy, I will find you." Said Sonic out loud as he raced to the forest.

Jojo's view

"Well, I guess it is time for me to check the daily bounties." Said Jojo as he headed inside a town hall to view what he called "The Bounty Checklist." Right before he entered the town hall The white fox remembered something he had to do.

"Wait a second, where are my manners. If you don't already know who I am then I guess this is a good time to perhaps get to know me. The name is Jojo the Fox, the best Mobian bounty hunter ever to live. I am what they call the "white fox" of the crowd as I have white fur and blue eyes. Now I bet you that you, the reader, are probably wondering what besides his looks makes this guy so worth of being in this story. Well the answer is simple, I am just a Starboy that can basically make a story well, good. I mean I have a freaking duo weapon called "Winter's Howl" that is capable of turning into a katana and a magnum pistol, what is not cool about me. Well I know now that I am talking way to much and I know you guys are wanting a story so, let's get the show rolling" said Jojo out loud.

He now entered into the town hall to see if there were any bounties that he was interested in. He was looking for the adventurous type rather then the money part. There were simple ones such as being an assassin or helping government officials but none just never seemed appealing, that was until he saw a particular picture with a yellow fox on it. The bounty had said that the government was willing to pay money to find this animal, he almost disposed of the bounty until he saw the location of he was last heard of. Apparently there was a legend that went around this particular forest, that these strange people called The Spirit Animals lived in that forest and whoever went inside there would never come out again. Jojo had always believed this to be fake as he heard of worse myths and legends, never the less he wanted to something good for someone and he was not afraid of no spooky story. He already had all the gear he needed, ready to go but he would first run into a certain blue hedgehog.


	5. To be continued

**Jojo's view**

I am always finding new friends, like first it is Roro and now it is the infamous hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. It was strange indeed as I was inside the forest, not to scary like people suggested it to be, when out of the blue I see a person in a quicksand pit. His hand was sticking out, grasping for anything to catch onto but he had nothing. Now I just couldn't see somebody die like that, so I grabbed onto a nearby tree and reached for the hand. The hand had a grip like no other and so I pulled the hand out of the death sand to see a blue hedgehog. He looked exhausted from this ordeal but he had enough energy to say thank you.

"Thank you, whoever saved me." Said Sonic quietly

"Your welcome, man. Get some rest." Said Jojo as he set up a camp for him.

The smart fox had packed food and water for many days and so he was unpacking these supplies when he noticed the hedgehog sleeping. He kept tossing and turning, constantly whispering the name of his long lost friend but Jojo could somehow relate. That is how Jojo felt when he lost his at the time girlfriend, Shadow Hedgi. Jojo now wonders why he is a bounty hunter, to him it was a source of money, not a thing that he was to cherish. All this time he wanted to be a hero, but the world seemed to not agree with him so he just gave up on it entirely. Maybe one day, just maybe.

 **Sonic's view**

I just felt something grab my hand, man was I thankful but let me explain. You see a certain fox always taught me to go prepared for anything but I, Sonic the Hedgehog, am not the most prepared guy in the world. I was only concerned about making it to Tails so I ran but never saw the pit of death sand that I was sinking into, so I thought maybe that the best way to get out is to spindash, but as I learned that never worked out. The person that saved me was apparently another fox ironically, named Jojo. Now this guy is another story, just hear me out.

"Who are you?" Said Sonic

"My name is Jojo, nice to meet you." Said Jojo

"I just want to say, thank you so much for saving me. You are a true lifesaver." Said Sonic

"No problem Sonic, why are you in this forest anyway?" Said Jojo

"Well I came to find my friend, Tails the fox. What about you?"Said Sonic

"I am here to find a fox that has a bounty on him, I believe his name is Miles Power." Said Jojo

"That's the person I am looking for!" Said Sonic

"Interesting, how do you to even know each other?"

"Well we are teammates in the Freedom Fighters and best friends."

"Nice, I am surprised that you called your team the Freedom Fighters because I feel like your name would be something like Sontails."

"Oh no,no, no Jojo I think you have us mistaken. We are good friends not lovers." Said Sonic

"You sure? You could have your main story arc be you two getting together and flying off in the sunset." Said Jojo

"I only would do that with Amy, not Tails."

"Dude, I am just messing with you. It sounds like you need some help so I might as well help you find him." Said Jojo

"All right, well what are we waiting for?"

"For the writer to put a to be continued sign after this line." Said Jojo

 **To be continued…**


	6. Black

**Tail's view**

The time I have been here has just plain boring. I mean first of all I don't have any of my fun gadgets like I did in the past and all I do is fight with other villagers. It is strange indeed as they call themselves the "Spirit Animals" according to their history lessons. I believe it has been around a week or so, but Black the Wolf has been well as I could best put it, occupied. According to our frequent meetings his goal is to find all the precious rubies before anybody else does, but he knows that this is definitely not an easy task. I am now at one of these meetings but unfortunately did one of the worst things to do, sleep. Black was ranting on as usual but I was dreaming whole worlds away from our own, ruminating about the rubies and that's where I learned that there were only four. I woke up soon enough to a wolf yelling in my face, man do I hate him sometimes.

"Tails, wake up!" Said Black

"Huh, where am I?" Said Tails

"You are the real world buddy, why did you fall asleep?" Said Black

"I was just tired, that's all." Said Tails

"I don't except tired or falling asleep in meetings, we have rubies to find. What did you dream about?" Said Black

Tails now is desperate to come up with a lie so that he won't be caught by Black.

"I was dreaming about an old…friend" said Tails

"Well guess what Tails, we are your only friends you have now. Your old friends are gone and don't care about you so stop thinking about them!" Said Black

"Whatever floats your mind, Black." Said Tails.

"I will get those ..." said Black as he looked out to the moon and saw that it was Black.

"Why is the moon Black?" Said Tails

"Somebody has found the second ruby, but the question is who has it?" Said Black

There was a madmen with a mechanical drill, laughing in glory as he found a shiny aqua Black Ruby. Ready to cause so much mayhem.


	7. Eggman!

Eggman view

"I, , will not only take your little ruby but will annihilate you from the face of this earth!" Said Dr. Robotnik as he used his machines to destroy the rock protectors of the Black Ruby.

"I will make sure the world bows down to me, including that pest Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Eggman as he left off with his prized possession

Things seemed to be odd for me today, but in a fantastic way of course. I went on my daily extermination when I noticed that the blue rat wasn't there. So what did my genius self do, I caused a commotion with the somewhat of the Freedom Fighters. It never worked exactly as they were barely able to defeat me, but I was not exactly focused on them. You see I heard a voice in my head, it was strange as it just whispered to me to come here. So I followed the voice until I ran into the side of a mountain, more of a nuisance rather then a challenge to find it but I found it. The moment I touched that black ruby pebbles known as the rock guardians attacked me but they soon regretted that decision as I incinerated them with a ultra beam laser. I will now find the reason why I was supposed to find this jewel.

Caution fluff! I will do better next chapter.


	8. Evil!

**Sonic's view**

The two adventurers were sleeping by the fire, just pondering about their dreams. The night was crisp in the forest and life was breathing in and out, but something just sparkled throughout the night. A precious and beautiful ruby was standing on the ledge of the cliff and why was it there? A mysterious figure sensed this ruby and so he ran to it in the middle of the night. The ruby however kept rejecting him and so he threw the ruby with all his might to the edge. Right below the cliff was Sonic and Jojo, just sleeping away but the jewel fell from the cliff right onto Sonic's head. Sonic soon woke up and observed the ruby, just hearing the voice that came from it, but why did it talk to him?

"Sonic, wake up!" Said the ruby

"Huh, who's there?" Said Sonic

"It's the Ruby that you are holding, I need your help." Said the ruby

"I think I am crazy, why is it that you need my help?" Said Sonic

"Well, you are looking for your friend Tails right?" Said the ruby

"Yea, how do you know?" Said Sonic

"I am a spirit of sorts, your friend is alive and in good position but he is being lead by a corrupt man." Said the blue ruby

"Oh no, I need to find Tails!" Said Sonic

"Wait, I need your help to stop him and Eggman from causing mass destruction to the world." Said the Ruby

"Who is this corrupt man?" Said Sonic

"He calls himself Black." Said the blue ruby

"Got it, so what do I do now?" Said Sonic

"Pack up your things and follow my lead, I will help you find your friend." Said The blue ruby

"What about Jojo, I can't just leave him here." Said Sonic

"Surely you can, he will find his way besides who is more important in this case, Tails or him?" Said the Ruby

"Tails, of course. Alright Ruby I will follow you." Said Sonic and packed his things as he left to find his best friend in the vast wilderness.

 **Jojo's view**

It was morning as Jojo slowly rose and went to wipe his eyes and fur. He just got into the routine of doing that because who wouldn't. By the time he was fully clear and ready to go he noticed that Sonic had disappeared. He looked everywhere near there camp but he was nowhere in sight, he soon after searching realized that he left on his own.

"Jeez Sonic, thanks a lot. I thought we were going to solve this thing together and just become the best of friends but no, somebody wants to get all the credit." Said Jojo to himself

Jojo now checked his bag and saw his white diamond just beaming out light in a odd manner. He tried to shake it to see if it was like one of those glow sticks but he was wrong, why though did it just seem that he needed this diamond now in this adventure. You see Jojo went on another bounty quest in a far away land known as the MT. Cokidama and so his journey was pretty simple, save the rock princess from an army of cyclops. Why cyclops wanted to capture the princess beats him but he went on and fought these humongous beasts along with the rock soldiers, and they all noticed his abilities. They admired how he was easily able to use his kai or weapon as they called it to take these beasts down, how he was able to swiftly move from one side of the battlefield to the next. In the process of beating these beasts he was awarded three things from the princess one, being a huge amount of money two, being knighted by her and the last reward was a good charm Ruby. It indeed had helped him out a lot in battles and life, so he wondered about his dream. It showed four figures giving away their rubies but then they all were consumed by a black aura.

"Wait a second, if I had that dream the that only means one thing…" said Jojo

He packed all his things and soon headed straight towards sonic's footprints, hoping to save him from the rubies because they are evil.


	9. Follow the Ruby!

**Tails view**

I just now wonder why I have been plagued with all of these dreams? Like before I was literally a normal fox, always being the hero with my best friend in the world, Sonic but what happened? Did I have a bad case of believing, I just want to go home. I have never felt loneliness until now, but something odd occurred while I was sleeping. I was dreaming of my lonely self, just crying but who cares, I am dead to this world. I just can't do this anymore, screw the world!

Tails woke up with the most grim mood possible, not wanting to wake up at all but it was the black wolf that awoke of him. The look on black's face was just in pure joy, like a writer getting his first review but Tails looked pissed off at him for waking him up.

"Tailsy, guess what I just figured out?" He said in an excited mood.

"Let me guess, hedgehog heroes finally ended?" Said the tired fox

"No, something even better then that. The rubies that we have been hunting for are now going into their transformation sequence." Said Black

"What does that mean essentially?"Said Tails

"It means that the rubies are now going to start pulling all the other rubies together, but where is it going to go is the question?" Said Black

Then the Red ruby started to move on its own, just obliterating anything in its path.

"I guess we follow it!" Said the now excited Tails.


	10. The end

Here is a recap of the events that have happened so far in I Don't Know. Sonic and Tails were on a very important mission to find the mysterious ruby known to all as the Life Ruby. The mission however never went to plan and so Tails gets left behind from the aftermath of Eggman trying to take the precious stone, but runs into a whole new civilization. He trains and cooperates with the man know as Black, A mysterious wolf out for power with the Rubies. At the same time Sonic the hedgehog was traumatized of the incident that occurred, but something in his heart told him to venture for the two tailed fox. As he is on his way to the very site that both of the two had went into Sonic meets another strange fox known as Jojo, one of the greatest bounty hunters in the world of Mobius. This fox is after the huge bounty set upon this yellow fox and so he realizes that both of them are trying to reach them but they get separated due to Sonic receiving the Ruby of resilience. Jojo had a dream foretelling of events of four people being devoured by the darkness, but the bounty hunter and starboy could not let that happen. So the adventure is going to end here, Once and for all so enjoy!

The rubies had done what they were supposed to do, lead their victims to a cave where they were going to take them over. It was the morning when Tails, Eggman, Sonic, and Jojo we're heading to the cave, all having different reasons why exactly they were going to the cave. Eggman was surprisingly the first to reach his destination and he immediately noticed the main room and its significance. The main part of the cave in the mountain had four different corners with different colors, one being Black, Red, Blue and White. He had so many ideas of how he was going to use his power but he was told one thing by the black ruby, you can not harm the host of the other rubies host. This angered the tyrant as that was what he always wanted to do, destroy his enemies.

Tails and Sonic arrived at the same time and they reconciled. They hadn't seen each other in so long and now they were going to most likely have to save the day again because they had a feeling something was going to go wrong. Jojo was there to because he was trying to stop all of it but by the time he got to the cave they were all taken over, and so they needed one more host in order to take over the world. Jojo wasn't going to be taken over by the evil rubies and so they all fought each other but it was the Arctic fox that lost. The last sight he saw was the three rubies taking the white diamond from him and that was the end of his story. What happened after all of this? Well the world got conquered by these powerful beings and the beings on this earth was demolished, The End.


End file.
